


A failure to dance through the stars

by amaresu



Series: The Terrors and Triumphs of Space Piracy: A Girl's Own Paper [3]
Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charley and Mel drifting with little hope of rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A failure to dance through the stars

The ship drifted in the empty space between solar systems, far off the main shipping routes. The lights were off and the only inhabitants sat on the bridge, sharing a bottle of wine. "We're gonna die here."

"Stop saying that," Mel replied without any malice as she grabbed the wine back from Charley. "Glitz will find us."

The snort that came from the girl next to her made Mel smile. "No, he won't. He got nabbed back on the planet. Even if he didn't we are so far off course right now he'd never find us."

"Don't be ridiculous. There's no way he got caught by those guards." She frowned at the bottle as it came up empty before looking over to where Charley was working on opening another one. "Once he gets to his ship, he'll tune into our frequency and follow the distress signal right back to us."

The cork popped out and Charley took a sip before saying casually, "But the distress signal hasn't been working since we took that hit from the asteroid."

Mel didn't get a chance to reply to that before Charley had put the wine bottle down and banged her head against the panel behind her. "I wasn't going to tell you that."

"Why not?" Mel tried not to yell, it wouldn't accomplish anything, but it was hard.

"The entire relay was destroyed. There isn't anything you can do."

This wasn't how Mel had planned on dying. She'd planned on retiring with Charley some day, maybe getting a little villa on a beach somewhere and growing old together. She closed her eyes and laid down on the floor, the reality of their fate finally hitting her. Charley was right there was no way Glitz would be able to find them here. Stupid asteroid.

She opened her eyes when she felt another body lay down on top of her. Charley was spread out over her, hugging her tight. "I didn't want you to know. You're Melanie Jane Bush and Bushes never give up."

"Sometimes even Bushes need to admit defeat." The words sounded wrong coming out of her mouth, but if the relay was destroyed they really had no chance. Charley bumped her forehead against Mel's and gently kissed her lips.

It was then that they both heard the grinding noise. It was a sound neither of them would ever forget, so it was with some astonishment that they watched the Tardis appear in the corner. Charley looked down at her and grinned. "Looks like once again the Bushes win."


End file.
